


Rumors

by jessfreespirit



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessfreespirit/pseuds/jessfreespirit
Summary: You couldn’t stop the rumors, going around the camp, about your feelings to Dutch.





	Rumors

**Author's Note:**

> Dutch isn’t in a relationship with Molly in this fic.

You wanted to go and jump off a cliff, because all this whispering around you was never stopping. Even Uncle started giving you hard times - the way he grinned and made jokes of you was really annoying. 

“Mind spending some time with an old man? Oh, bullcrap, forgot about another old fellow who’s company you’d prefer…” and then he’d always burst into laughing, being real amused by his sence of humor. You’d always pull a face and leave him be, but everytime you were scared Dutch would hear all of that.

Fortunately, that never happened. Yet.

All you could do was watching him from the distance, hoping he wouldn’t notice. Or maybe you hoped he would, but was too scared to admit that.

It was a cold evening when everyone gathered around the campfire, drinking and trying to distract themselves from the hardships of life. You were holding a bottle of beer, thinking, but then you noticed Dutch looking at you.

You lowered your brows and carefully looked at him back, seeing that he was talking to Arthur, from time to time glancing at you. You felt shiver running down your spine. Were they talking about you? 

“I think I’ll go to my tent, too much for me,” you murmured, handind your beer to Charles, who was sitting right next to you. 

“Sure,” Charles said. “Goodnight.”

Your tent wasn’t too far away, so you quickly reached it, feeling tired and sleepy. Stopping by the entrance, you yawned and slightly closed your eyes.

Someone’s steps behind you made you turn around. You hoped it wouldn’t be Micah…

But that was someone’s worse. 

“Such a calm night, isn’t it?” 

Dutch was attentively looking at you, his eyes never leaving your face. 

“I guess,” you shrugged, crossing your arms and wondering, what did he want?

“I heard some talking around the camp,” at that moment you felt your cheeks burning and you hoped Dutch wouldn’t notice your blush. 

“I’m sure nothing important?” you muttered, trying to look at anything, but not him. What a beautiful tent Sean had…

“Seemed important to you,” Dutch’s low voice was a music to your ears. You two almost never talked and you rarely could have an opportunity to listen to him speaking. Though, now you wanted to get as far as you could.

“Look, I’m sorry for what you heard,” you stated, noticing that Dutch was standing too close. He leaned closer, and you could feel his warm breath on your cheek, his rough hand lightly brushing the skin of your jaw with his thumb.

You wanted to take a step back, feeling your heart beating too fast in your chest. It didn’t feel right to feel his touch on your cheek, but it was something you’ve wanted.

His arm wrapped around your waist, pulling your closer, pressing you against his chest. 

“I quite liked what I heard,” Dutch chuckled, “If there’s any truth in that, of course.”

You took a deep breath, gainig courage to finally say that.

“I think they weren’t wrong.”

And then Dutch smirked, leaning closer than he was before. His lips almost touched yours, he smelled like cigarettes and whiskey and some perfume you never knew he used.

“That’s what I wanted to hear, darlin’.”

His lips brushed yours, at first carefully, then firmer, his stroung hands squeezing you in his embrace. It was something new - to feel his warm skin against yours, to be held by his strong hands and you liked how it felt. Dutch deepened the kiss as soon as he understood, that you didn’t mind, kissing you more passionately, as you wrapped your arms around his neck, brushing his dark hair. 

You pulled away, your hands on his chest, trying to catch you breath and awkwardly smiling. You could see Dutch looking at you - there’s something in his eyes you never happened to see before. His eyes seemed to be darked than usually and his heavy breathing made your heart beat faster at the thought that it was because of you.

“Mind if we continue?”

He grinned and you blushed.

Sometimes rumors weren’t a really bad thing.


End file.
